1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a razor cleaning device and more particularly pertains to cleaning the blade of a razor by positioning the razor within the apparatus and squeezing while submerged in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of razor cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, razor cleaners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning razors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,949 to Dugrot disclose a shaving razor cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,348 to Racioppi discloses a razor cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,387 to d'Alayer de Costemore d'Arc discloses a cleaning device for razors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,417 to Genero et al. discloses a hand razor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,548 to Filshie discloses a mucus extractor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a razor cleaning device for cleaning the blade of a razor by positioning the razor within the apparatus and squeezing after filling the device with water by first squeezing and then releasing while the water inlet or inlets are submerged in water.
In this respect, the razor cleaning device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning the blade of a razor by positioning the razor within the apparatus and squeezing after filling the device with water by first squeezing and then releasing while the water inlet or inlets are submerged in water.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved razor cleaning device which can be used for cleaning the blade of a razor by positioning the razor within the apparatus and squeezing after filling the device with water by first squeezing and then releasing while the water inlet or inlets are submerged in water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.